


Theater

by purrplewitches



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrplewitches/pseuds/purrplewitches
Summary: For Tumblr prompt: "om boys reaction to mc kissing another demon but its apart of the RAD school play, and Diavolo made sure the demon mc kisses isn't apart of the student council. For the laughs. mc is surprisingly into it."
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), f!Astaroth/f!MC
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All fics I post were originally posted on [my tumblr](https://purrplewitches.tumblr.com/)
> 
> \- MC is a woman in this fic  
> \- Astaroth is a woman in this fic.  
> \- While not quite equal to the seven rulers in rank, Astaroth has a high position at Diavolo’s court (based on lesser key of Solomon, where Astaroth is one of the dukes of hell.), which accords her certain respect (I’m a little tired of the “demon bros” vs “lower demon who means nothing dynamic”.  
> \- The play title (and the general plot idea, although not the lines) comes from a book from Skyrim with the same name.  
> \- Each boy's "chapter" is a separate event - that is, if, for example, Lucifer walked in on Astaroth and MC, no one else did.

“Impressive,” Astaroth smiled brightly at her, “You actually managed to get through your entire monologue without laughing.”

“Of course, I did,” MC said with feigned indignation, bringing her hand to her chest, “How could I ever disrespect lord Diavolo’s literary genius so?” 

A moment later the two of them burst out laughing. 

When MC received a message from Lord Diavolo two weeks ago asking her for an urgent meeting, she was quite surprised. _I wonder what he wants to talk about,_ she thought, as she made her way to the student council room, _I hope I’m not in any kind of trouble._

To her surprise, when she walked into the room, lord Diavolo was not alone. Next to him stood an exceedingly attractive woman that MC had never seen before. She was tall and lithe, with shoulder length black hair and almost _indecently_ beautiful lips. The woman’s most striking feature, however, were her eyes – the right one was turquoise blue and the left one almost golden. 

“Ah, MC,” Diavolo said, looking up from the papers he was holding in his hands, “We’ve been waiting for you. There is something important I need to discuss with you. By the way, this is Astaroth – have you two met before?”

“I don’t believe we have,” Astaroth said as she smiled at MC. 

Though MC had never met Astaroth before, the name sounded familiar and she frowned, trying to remember. _RAD popularity contest, of course…But I had no idea that she was a woman._

“Well, now you have,” Diavolo replied impatiently, then added, “I’ve called the two of you here today because I’m planning to do a play at RAD, and I thought you would be perfect for the leading roles.”

A play? MC thought looking at Diavolo wide-eyed before glancing to Astaroth. If Astaroth was surprised, her face did not betray that. 

“But I hardly have any…experience when it comes to performing on stage,” MC said. That much was true – the last time she had been on stage was back in kindergarten. 

“Don’t worry, neither does Astaroth,” Diavolo said with a wide smile, “But, I assure you, she is quite the actress. I’m certain you could learn a lot from her.”

Astaroth’s face remained calm, although MC noticed a hint of laughter in her eyes. 

“You are too kind to me, my lord,” Astaroth replied to Diavolo. 

“Besides, how else are you supposed to learn, if you do not do it? And what better time to try new things than during and exchange program?” Diavolo said, looking MC in the eye. It was clear that she was not getting out of this one. 

Though she did not really want to participate in the play, she thought that maybe it was for the best. _After all, anything is better than sitting at home and moping around because the man I like either does not like me back or is impossibly dense. Surely, this will take my mind off of things._

“What play did you have in mind?” MC asked, curious. Diavolo does seem like the kind of man to enjoy some classics. 

“Oh, I was planning to do one of my plays,” Diavolo said with a smirk, ““The Thief of Virtue”. I suppose you have not heard of it – after all, the school curriculum in the human realm is awfully limited.”

_He writes plays?!_

“And what is it about?” MC asked, trying her hardest to stifle a giggle. Somehow the image of Diavolo as a writer seemed awfully entertaining to her. 

“It is the story of a fair lady who is kept under lock and key by her protective brothers in their family’s caste. They fear that anyone who lays their eyes upon her shall fall in love with her and try to steal her away from them. One night, a thief comes into the castle, and, once the thief steals the treasures, she tries to flee through the window in the fair maiden’s room. But, setting her eyes upon the maiden, she realizes that they have met before…Ah, I should not be telling you all this – it would be much better if you read it.”

The excitement on Diavolo’s face seemed genuine, and MC sighed. _It’s not like she had a choice anyways._

“And who will get what part?” MC asked, accepting the thick playscript Diavolo was handing her. 

“Why, isn’t it obvious?” Diavolo smirked, amusement gleaming in his eyes, “You shall we be the maiden, and Astaroth – a thief.”

“I apologize in advance for what I’m about to do, my lady,” Astaroth said facetiously, tilting her head to the side and smiling at MC. 

Despite herself, MC suddenly felt warmth rise to her face. 

“Now that all has been settled, there is just one more thing,” Diavolo added, “The Academy theater is currently undergoing some renovations, so the two of you would not be able to rehearse on stage at least for a few weeks. The rest of the cast will start rehearsing as soon as the work is finished, but, seeing as the two of you have the most lines, I thought you’d appreciate getting the head start. I suggest you make use of the classroom at the end of the eastern corridor on the second floor. It has a small stage and hardly any classes are held in there, so you’ll have plenty time to rehearse.”

MC listened attentively, trying to remember everything that Diavolo said. _Judging by the size of the playscript, Astaroth and she will be spending quite a bit of time together._

“So,” Diavolo added, after a momentary pause as he looked from MC to Astaroth, then back, “Does anyone have any questions?”

MC was dreading the start of the rehearsals, but, somehow, Astaroth’s presence made everything more bearable. They agreed to meet the next day after school to discuss the play and go over their lines. It did not take them very long to figure out that, while Diavolo was a man of many talents, writing certainly was not his strong suit. They have barely gotten through the first ten pages, when MC was ready to give up. 

“How did he come up with all this?” she said, running her fingers through her hair in frustration.

Suddenly, Astaroth got up from her seat. 

“Where are you going?” MC asked her, confused. 

“To get something to drink, of course,” Astaroth replied, “Hellfire knows, we’ll need it if we want to get through this.”

At that moment, MC could not be any more grateful. 

To MC’s surprise, Astaroth and she bonded rather quickly. Perhaps, it was due to their shared love of poking fun at lord Diavolo’s play. Or, maybe, it was something else. Astaroth was remarkably easy to talk to, witty and intelligent, and MC greatly appreciated her company. 

Who could have known that working on a play could be such a welcome distraction from my romantic woes, MC caught herself thinking. 

“Well then,” Astaroth said suddenly, distracting MC from her memories, “Now that you’ve finished your most tragic monologue, let’s move onto the next scene.”

MC flipped onto the next page and, suddenly, felt her heart flutter as light blush dusted her cheeks. 

_It’s the kiss scene._

MC did not know why, but the thought of kissing Astaroth filled her chest with a strange sensation. _That must be because I’m in love with_ him, MC told herself, _so it makes sense that kissing anyone else would seem repulsive to me._

She knew that she was lying, of course, - the feeling that uncoiled in her chest was not repulsion at all, but still she clung to her lie. It was safer that way.

Astaroth must have noticed her hesitation. 

“Is everything alright?” she asked, concerned. 

“It is,” MC nodded, then paused for a moment, “Do you think we should practice the whole scene? With…all the actions?”

“I don’t see why not,” Astaroth shrugged before glancing down at the page. Something changed in her face when she looked up back at MC, “Unless you are uncomfortable, of course. We can pretend to kiss if you’d like.”

MC paused. _What harm could one kiss do?_

“No, it’s alright,” she said, finally, “I don’t mind.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” MC nodded firmly. 

“Very well,” Astaroth smiled, as she walked over to the stage, stopping a dozen steps away from MC, “Ready when you are.”

MC took a deep breath. 

“Who are you, coming to my room like a thief in the night?” she asked, her voice trembling. 

“A thief I am,” Astaroth replied, taking a step towards her, “Though I can see now that I am a fool too – I’ve come to take the jewels from this house, not even knowing that it holds the treasure that I covet most.”

“And what treasure is that?” MC murmured, as Astaroth stopped right in front of her. 

“Your kiss,” Astaroth replied, reaching out and gently tracing her fingers across MC’s cheek. The simple gesture sent MC’s heart racing. 

“So you would come here and steal a single kiss?” she asked, looking Astaroth in the eyes and feeling blush creep up her cheeks. 

“Aye,” Astaroth said, leaning closer, “Although can something truly be stolen if it was always destined for you?”

MC did not remember leaning in – only the moment that Astaroth’s lips found hers. Her lips were soft and warm against MC’s, and the kiss was gentle and featherlight – and yet, MC could feel her heart flutter in her chest as bright blush rose to her cheeks. The kiss was more brief than MC expected, and, when Astaroth pulled away, she’d found herself overcome with stage yearning. 

She could not help but notice the faintest blush that bloomed on Astaroth’s pale skin. 

Silence fell upon them for a moment. 

“Perhaps we should…try again?” Astaroth suggested finally, “I think I made a mistake in my second line.”

MC hesitated – she wanted to do this again, yes, but she was also scared of the way it made her feel. _But I will have to kiss her on stage anyway, so I better get used to it now._

“Let’s do it,” MC said resolutely. 

Getting through her lines was easier this time – and yet, the moment Astaroth’s hand touched her cheek, MC felt shiver run up her spine as the room suddenly felt way too warm. 

MC was not sure if it was her or Astaroth that closed the distance between them. This kiss was slightly less chaste than the previous. Warmth rose in MC’s chest as she felt Astaroth’s arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer as she deepened the kiss. Without thinking she threw her arms around Astaroth’s neck, eagerly responding to her kiss as her head spun – the heat emanating from Astaroth’s body felt so delightfully dizzying. When they parted, MC was positively breathless. 

The flush on Astaroth’s cheeks has gotten brighter, and MC noticed that her breath too was slightly labored. 

“That was better,” Astaroth smirked, looking at MC, “Don’t you think?”

“It was,” MC nodded, trying to catch her breath. Her gaze slowly drifted from Astaroth’s eyes to her mouth, and suddenly, she could not think straight. _She wanted more._ “But I was thinking – maybe we should try again? After all, this is one of the more crucial scenes…”

She did not get to finish her sentence – next thing she knew Astaroth’s lips were on hers, hot and demanding, and she was kissing her just the way MC ached to be kissed – deeply, ardently, hungrily. MC buried her fingers in Astaroth’s hair, pulling her closer – the feeling of her body against MC’s was utterly intoxicating. MC found herself lost in the sensations – it was as though the whole world disappeared, and all that mattered was her and Astaroth. She did not want her to stop – her very soul felt set aflame by other woman’s touches.

MC was so taken by the kiss, that she did not notice how the door to the classroom opened and in came…


	2. Lucifer

Lucifer was walking down the corridor on the second floor of the academy, heading to the classroom at the end of eastern hallway. Diavolo had asked him to pick up some documents he’d left there and bring them to the student council room. Lucifer was surprised by the request – the classroom was hardly ever used, and there was no reason for Diavolo to be there. Still, he was not in the habit of questioning Diavolo’s orders.

As he pushed the door open and walked into the classroom, Lucifer stopped in his tracks. He could hardly believe his eyes – he saw MC in Astaroth’s embrace, and the two were kissing ardently.

Immediately, there was a burning sensation in his chest. The sight before him felt almost painful, and Lucifer had to clench his teeth to stop himself from wincing. It seemed as though all the sound was gone from the world and all he could hear was his own heart pounding in his ears.

_He thought she liked him. With all her glances and the little smiles, with her attempts to always be around him, he was convinced of that. And yet here she was, fervently kissing Astaroth._

Anger uncoiled in Lucifer’s chest. Was I wrong?

“What do you two think you are doing?” he said loudly, starling MC and Astaroth.

The two pulled away from their kiss, then looked at him. He felt another pang of rage in his chest at the sight of bright blush blooming on MC’s face and the smug smile that graced Astaroth’s lips. He hated the fact that Astaroth’s arm was still wrapped around MC’s waist.

“Why do you think it is appropriate to behave like this on school territory?” Lucifer asked, frowning as he looked from MC to Astaroth, then back.

“We are rehearsing for a play,” MC said suddenly, as she finally met his gaze.

“A play?” Lucifer repeated, confused, “What play? What are you talking about?”

“Lord Diavolo wants to have one of his plays – “The Thief of Virtue” – performed at the school theater,” MC explained, “Astaroth and I have the leading roles. But, since the theater is currently under construction, he told us we could practice here.”

Though the explanation was surprising, by MC’s tone of voice Lucifer could tell it was the truth. _Of course Diavolo would be behind it – and to send me here to fetch the documents…_

Astaroth was looking him in the eye, with her head tilted to the side, and a hint of laughter apparent in her eyes. _There was hardly anything he wanted more that to wipe the smug expression off her face._

Lucifer took a deep breath, trying to control his anger.

“I will go have a word with lord Diavolo,” he said, coolly, “In the meantime, no more…rehearsing of this scene on the school grounds, it’s inappropriate.”

“Luckily, there are plenty of other places to do just that,” he heard Astaroth whisper under her breath.

“What was that?” he asked, looking her in the eye intently.

“Oh, nothing,” Astaroth did not flinch under his gaze, “Just saying that we will do exactly as we are told.”

As Lucifer was walking down the corridor to the student council room, he tried his best to calm the rage – and jealousy – burning in his chest. It’s just for the play, he tried telling himself, it means nothing. He’d found it hard to believe, however, having seen just how ardently MC kissed Astaroth.

_I need to get a hold of myself,_ Lucifer thought angrily, before I see Diavolo. _He likely planned this all to get a rise out of me. I cannot give him the satisfaction._

He knew that thinking of MC would only make it more difficult to control his temper, and yet his thoughts returned to her again and again. _Was I wrong? Did she never like me? Or did she stop because I was too focused on other things…Did she like Astaroth?_

He had no answer for these questions – but he knew he absolutely needed to find out.


	3. Mammon

Mammon was hurrying down the second-floor hallway, feeling giddy. He’d managed to come upon something very special earlier that day – _something that would fetch a handsome price when I sell it._ However, he needed to find someplace to keep it before the sale, somewhere that was not the House of Lamentation. Luckily, he knew just the perfect place – at the end of the eastern corridor, there was a rarely used classroom with a nice, spacious closet full of all kinds of things. _No one would ever think to look for it there._

As he reached the classroom, Mammon quickly looked around to make sure that no one was watching him before entering. Satisfied that he was alone in the corridor, Mammon walked into the classroom and froze.

He saw MC in Astaroth’s embrace, kissing her passionately. Normally, he’d find a sight like that rather…appealing – but not when it was MC. Seeing her in someone else’s arms made Mammon dizzy, and he felt tightness in his throat, as though air was knocked out of his lungs.

_MC and Astaroth? How could she possibly…No, Astaroth does not deserve her._

Suddenly, he could feel his heart pound in his ears as anger rose in his chest. _Of course MC did not want this. He was her first man, of course she liked him. What does Astaroth think she’s doing kissing MC like that?_

Still, he could not help but notice that MC was responding to Astaroth’s kiss rather eagerly.

“Yo, Astaroth, get ya hands off, MC!” Mammon exclaimed, “What do ya think you’re doin’?”

The two women were startled by his voice. Astaroth pulled away from the kiss and turned around, looking him in the face. Mammon’s heart clenched when he noticed just how flushed MC’s face was.

“What do you think we are doing?” Astaroth tilted her head to the side as a smirk spread across her lips.

“Get ya hands off MC,” Mammon repeated, noticing that Astaroth’s arm was still wrapped around MC’s waist, “She wants nothing to do with the likes of you.”

“Oh?” Astaroth said, glancing back to MC, “That’s news to me.”

“Mammon,” MC spoke, looking at him with the expression he could not read, “We are busy here. Please leave us be.”

“Leave you be?” Mammon was utterly surprised by MC’s words, “There is no way I’m leaving you alone with her.”

“Mammon,” MC sighed meeting his gaze, “We are rehearsing for a play – we do not need any distractions.”

“Wh-what play?” Mammon asked, stunned.

“Lord Diavolo wants one of his plays performed at RAD theater, and Astaroth and I have leading roles, so we are rehearsing.”

_What kind of play is he having them perform with scenes like that?_

“Oh,” was all Mammon could manage.

Silence fell over the room – he did not doubt MC was telling the truth, but, at the same time, he had just witnessed MC kiss Astaroth so ardently that there was no way he’d leave the two of them alone.

“And if you don’t mind, we need to get back to rehearsing,” Astaroth said.

“You can go right ahead,” Mammon said, looking her in the face, “But I ain’t goin’ nowhere. I’m stayin’ right here to make sure you don’t pull anything…”

Astaroth glanced to MC.

“I would really prefer if we did not have audience,” MC said with a sigh.

He wanted to argue, but the sudden, painful tightness in his throat stopped any words from passing through his lips. _She wanted him gone… Wanted him gone so that she could be alone with Astaroth, so that she could kiss her._

Mammon hardly remembered running out of the academy – only the moment that he’d found himself wandering around the streets of the Devildom.

_I’m a fool – and a coward. If I had the courage to tell her how I feel, she would not be in Astaroth’s embrace now…_

Still, he knew he could not lose her – the most precious thing he’s ever had in his life. _I need to do something about this._


	4. Leviathan

Leviathan was walking down the hallway on the second floor, heading to the classroom at the end of the eastern corridor. He needed a quiet place to watch the special pre-release video for one of his favorite anime, but, unfortunately, finding a quiet place at the Academy was quite the challenge. _It was lucky he remembered this classroom, otherwise he’d have to go to the school yard, and the internet connection there was absolutely terrible._

As soon as Levi opened the door to the classroom, he sighed rolling his eyes – it was already occupied. _And by a pair of normies at that._

In front of him, Astaroth was making out with some girl, and Levi felt a blush rise to his cheeks. _Don’t these normies have anything better to do?_ He was about to turn around and head out of the classroom, when, suddenly, Astaroth moved and he realized that the woman she was kissing was MC.

Levi’s head spun and his vision blurred, and all he could hear for a moment was his heart pounding in his ears. _She…she can’t be._ There was a sudden, sharp pain in his chest, and Levi had to grab at the wall near him to steady himself. His mind felt foggy and his thoughts panicked and racing.

He still could not believe his eyes, but one thing he knew for certain – he needed to leave before either of them saw him. He hurried out of the classroom and down the corridor – _away from them, as far as he could get._

_I thought there was something special between us…But now she’s with this normie? How can she possibly like her?_

Immediately, he could hear an all too familiar mocking voice in his head. _How could you possibly be so foolish to think someone like her would ever like someone like you? She is so special, and you are just a yucky otaku…Who would ever look at you? You brought this upon yourself – you should have known your place and should have dreamed less. You took pity and kindness for love and now you are the only one to blame._

There was a sudden, burning sensation in his stomach, as Levi felt jealousy uncoil in his chest. _He never knew that he could feel this jealous._ He did not even notice where he was walking, until he found himself back in the House of Lamentation, heading to his room. He still had classes that day, and he knew he’d get in trouble with Lucifer for skipping them, but he did not care. _He could not bear seeing MC again._

Levi tried his hardest to forget what he had seen, but the image seemed burned into his mind – the moment he closed his eyes all he could see was that. Levi was getting angry with himself. _Why did I even like this normie?_

Though he tried to focus on his anger, the pain and sadness were overwhelming and next thing he knew he was sitting in his bathtub, holding his knees and crying. _Perhaps it is my fault – I was too reckless with my hopes, dreamed too much and now I’m paying the price._


	5. Satan

Satan let out a frustrated sigh as he was walking down the second floor corridor. The exam time was drawing near, which meant that the Academy’s library was overrun with students. _Very loud students._ Knowing that there was no chance he’d get enough peace and quiet to read in the library, Satan decided to head to one of the second floor classrooms, where he knew there would be no class during this period.

He pushed open the door into the classroom and walked in. Suddenly, Satan realized that he was not alone. In front of him, he saw Astaroth busy making out with… _MC?!_

Satan felt blood rush to his head as angry blush rose in his cheeks. There was a burning feeling in his stomach, as his heart pounded in his chest. Satan did not think he could be this angry. His head spun, and for a moment he was utterly overwhelmed with anger and hurt. It took all his remaining self-control to not assume his demon form.

_How could she?_ Satan thought, looking at MC, _I was certain the two of us had something special…_

_Why would you think she could ever love you?_ his inner voice was quick to retort, _after all, you are nothing, but a rage-filled monster._

Satan took a deep breath, trying and failing to calm himself down. _It makes sense she’d go for Astaroth,_ he told himself, _she is popular, beautiful, and most importantly, safe. As safe as any demon could be anyways. Safer than he was._

Satan knew he had to leave – the image of MC in Astaroth’s embrace, kissing her deeply, passionately, so very _inappropriately_ – just like the way he’d dreamed she’d kiss _him_ one day - was already certain enough to haunt his dreams without him looking at the two any longer. Yet for some reason he could not bring himself to move.

A moment later, MC pulled away from the kiss. Satan felt a pang of jealousy in his chest at the sight of how delightfully flushed MC’s face was. Suddenly, she looked over Astaroth’s shoulder and noticed him.

“Ah, Satan,” she said, looking at him, “I’m sorry, we did not see you there.”

There was nothing he wanted more than to turn around and leave, but he knew that he could not now that they saw him. Satan took a deep, shaky breath, trying to regain his composure - the haughty, smug expression on Astaroth’s face was not making it very easy.

“I had no idea this classroom was occupied,” he said as coolly as he could manage, “I’ll be on my way.”

His only hope was that nothing in his face betrayed the fire burning in his chest.

MC looked as though she was going to say something else, but Satan did not want to hear anything. He turned around and walked out of the classroom. Even without looking, he could feel Astaroth’s mocking eyes on him.

As soon as he was in the corridor, Satan leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. His heart was racing in his chest and he felt dizzy. _Did I image all of it? All the looks and glances, all the happy smiles? Did she never like me? Or worse…did I miss my chance?_

Satan did not know what he was going to do – the future he dreamed of had shattered before his very eyes. _And now she is with someone else…_


	6. Asmodeus

Asmo was walking down the second floor hallway, heading to one of the classrooms on the east side of the building. He wanted to grace the Devilgram feeds of his followers with the perfect selfie, and he knew that one of those classrooms was bound to have just the lighting he needed for the flawless picture. He tried two classrooms already, but neither of them fit his needs. Finally, he found himself outside of the classroom at the end of the eastern corridor.

As Asmodeus walked into the room, he paused for a moment, surprised, before a wide smile appeared on his face. _Looks like this afternoon had the potential to be much more exciting than he thought._

In front of him he saw MC in Astaroth’s embrace, kissing her passionately. _Stuff of the dreams,_ Asmo smirked, trying to ignore an unfamiliar cold pang he felt in his chest. He would be lying if he said he’d never pictured the two of them together before – but then again, he liked to picture all the people he was attracted to together.

Though in his dreams he liked to imagine the two abed together – with him there too, of course – seeing MC in someone else’s arms felt different from how he had expected it would. The unfamiliar cold sensation had returned, catching Asmo off guard, and suddenly, there was tightness in his throat. _He’d never felt this way before. He was not used to this – and he did not like it, not at all. But then again, when it came to MC a lot of emotions he’d experienced felt rather new. It scared and excited him._

Shaking his head to chase away the unwelcome thoughts, Asmo smiled.

“Oh my,” he said loudly, “Look at you, having all this fun without me. How rude.”

MC and Astaroth seemed startled by his words, as they pulled away from their kiss and turned to him. Asmo could not help but notice just how flushed and breathless MC was. _Somehow, he loved and hated the sight at the same time._

“Ah, I must have missed the memo that you were to be informed of all the happenings at the Academy,” Astaroth replied with a smile, “And besides, we aren’t having “fun”, as you so aptly put it. We are doing something very serious – rehearsing for a play.”

“A play?” Asmo asked surprised – he loved theater and it was unacceptable that, somehow, he was unaware that there was going to be a play at RAD, “How come I haven’t heard of it?”

“Lord Diavolo summoned us about two weeks ago,” MC added, looking at Asmo, “And told us that he planned to have one of his plays done, “The Thief of Virtue”. Astaroth and I have the two leading roles.”

“Ugh,” Asmo said, disappointed, “How come I didn’t get the part?”

“Perhaps, lord Diavolo though that you lack the required talents,” Astaroth offered innocently, but Asmo could see the hint of laughter in her eyes. He did not like it at all.

Asmo felt confused – a part of him seemed to be relieved that the kiss was only for a play, and yet another part of him knew that a kiss like that was as far from play pretend as it gets. Asmo did not like feeling confused.

“I’m sure it was just a misunderstanding,” he said trying to sound calm, “In any case, I’ll go seek out lord Diavolo now and see if I can take part in this play. After all, without my acting talent it would be quite lackluster… Unless of course the two of you would like to…join me for some non-play-pretend fun? In that case the conversation could wait.”

He saw Astaroth glance at MC, who shifted uncomfortably upon hearing his proposition, then look back at him.

“We need to get back to rehearsing,” she said, not dignifying his question with an answer.

As Asmo walked away from the classroom, heading to the student council room, he felt the strange cold tightness return to his chest. He did not want to be in school anymore – all he wanted was to go back to his room and curl up in his bed. _What is going on with me?_


	7. Beelzebub

Beel was walking down the hallway of the second floor of the academy. Belphie had told him that he was going to nap in one of the empty classrooms there and asked Beel to wake him up in time for their history of the Devildom class. The only problem was - he never specified what classroom he was in, leaving Beel to go from room to room, searching for him.

As he pushed the door to yet another classroom open and walked in, Beel stopped in his tracks, stunned. Belphie was not in the classroom – instead, he saw Astaroth and MC. MC’s fingers were buried in Astaroth’s hair and Astaroth’s arms were wrapped around her waist, and the two women were kissing ardently.

Immediately, he felt blush rise to his cheeks at the sight. He knew that he was supposed to leave, yet, somehow, he could not bring himself to. He wanted to feel happy for MC – she was such a wonderful woman, and she deserved to be happy. _And Astaroth was pretty, popular, intelligent – just the kind of person MC deserves._

_Much better than the useless glutton that I am._

Still, as much as Beel tried to be glad for MC, suddenly there was a cold tight feeling in the pit of his stomach. The feeling was similar to when he’d wait to eat the dessert all day, only to find that it was all eaten by someone else – but a thousand times worse. Beel felt confused by it. _Why am I not feeling happy for her?_

_After all, in just a few short months she’d become so important for me – for our family, and she had done so much for us. She is so special, this human._ The realization felt sharp as a jolt of electricity– _perhaps, that was why he felt this way._

Beel realized he needed to leave – both because he felt MC would not appreciate him looking at her share an intimate moment with someone else, but also because he needed to find Belphie. But he was too slow – MC pulled away from the kiss, then looked over Astaroth’s shoulder and noticed him. He saw the bright blush blooming on her face, and somehow, that only made the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach worse.

“Ah, Beel,” MC said, looking at him, “What are you doing here? Are you alright?”

Beel sighed – he’d hoped she would not notice that he was upset, but he was never good at concealing his true feelings.

“I’m looking for Belphie,” he explained, “He is taking a nap in one of the classrooms around here, and I need to wake him up for the next class.”

“We have not seen him,” MC said, glancing at Astaroth who shrugged her shoulders, “We’ve been here rehearsing for the play all afternoon.”

“Rehearsing for the play?” Beel asked, confused.

“Yes,” MC nodded, “Astaroth and I have leading parts in the play, and, since the theater is under construction currently, we have to rehearse here.”

Beel felt a wave of relief wash over him. _So this was all just for the play? Maybe…Maybe that meant he still had a chance._ It was difficult for him to stop himself from smiling.

“Oh,” he replied, “Good luck with the rehearsal. I’m going to go look for Belphie.”

As he left the classroom, to his surprise Beel realized that the cold, unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach had not disappeared, not completely. Perhaps it was because, while he knew MC was not lying, it was hard to believe that a kiss like that would be merely for a play. _But I cannot let myself dwell on this._


	8. Belphegor

Belphie was walking through the hallway of the second floor of the academy in search of a place to take a nap. To his chagrin, quite a few classrooms ended up being locked, but he was not of the mind to give up. _He was certain that at least one of them was bound to be open._ He could, of course, head back to the House of Lamentation to sleep, but he knew that if he were to leave school, he would never be able to make it back in time for the next class. _And he’d already missed so much…_

As he tried opening yet another door, suddenly, the doorknob turned. Finally, Belphie thought happily, as he walked into the classroom. Unfortunately for him, it was not empty.

The moment he walked in he saw Astaroth making out with another student. Belphie could not help but roll his eyes. _Surely, there are other places to do this?_ It was not until Astaroth moved slightly that Belphie felt his heart sink – the woman in her arms was MC.

Belphie stopped in his tracks, shocked. His head spun and for a moment it felt as though the time had stopped, and all he could hear was his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Seeing MC in someone else’s arms was bitter beyond imagining. Suddenly, a burning, angry feeling rose in his chest.

_Why do I care who this human makes out with in her spare time?_ Belphie thought, annoyed at himself.

Unwilling to be confronted – or to look at MC and Astaroth kiss any longer, he quickly turned around and rushed out of the classroom. That did not help, of course – the image now was burned into his mind, and the moment he closed his eyes, all he could see was her in Astaroth’s embrace.

_So what that she’s with Astaroth,_ Belphie tried telling himself, it should not matter to me, not at all. Yet, somehow, it still did. _She’ll be gone in a few months and who knows if we’ll ever see her again._

He could feel anger and jealousy uncoil in his chest, the likes of which he’d never felt before. _How could she? Just the other day she was smiling and laughing with me, looking at me with that look, and now she’s with someone else… But, maybe I misunderstood? Or maybe she’s just like the all the other humans, manipulative and deceitful._

Belphie scoffed, annoyed at himself for his weakness. _How could he be so foolish? How could he have trusted a human so easily?_

The rage burning inside him felt exhausting, and Belphie knew that he did not – could not – stay in school any longer. He left the academy and headed back to the House of Lamentation. Once there, he went straight to the attic room. He knew he’d be in trouble for missing classes, but he did not care – last thing he wanted was to see MC again. _Not until I’m sure I keep my composure around her – I’ll never give her the satisfaction of seeing me break down._


	9. Simeon

Simeon was walking through the halls of the academy, heading to one of the classrooms on the second floor. Diavolo had asked him for a favor – to bring a stack of documents to there for a professor who was teaching in that classroom during a later period. Simeon did not mind helping Diavolo, so he gladly accepted the task.

The moment Simeon opened the door to the classroom and walked in he froze in place. In front of him he saw MC and Astaroth, and the two were kissing very passionately.

Simeon’s heart sank at the sight, and his head spun. Without thinking, he clenched the stack of documents he was carrying so hard that his knuckles turned white. He knew he had to look away – it was improper to stare, and if he was being honest with himself, he could not bear the sight any longer. Simeon closed his eyes for a moment trying to suppress a sudden, burning feeling in his chest.

He was jealous – _and it scared him._ The feeling was so un-angel-like, so inappropriate, and yet there was nothing he could do. No matter how hard he tried, the burning sensation in his chest was only growing stronger.

_Did I push her into the arms of a demon?_

Simeon noticed some time ago that MC took a liking to him – and though he liked her too, he was not free to respond to her affections, since angels were prohibited from getting involved with humans. I’d never hurt her so. And thus, he kept his distance.

_I should be glad for her,_ Simeon scolded himself, _she deserves to be happy._ And yet it was not happiness that he felt when he saw MC pull away from her kiss with Astaroth, looking flushed and breathless.

Suddenly, MC looked over Astaroth’s shoulder and noticed him, and Simeon’s heart sank – it was too late to leave.

“Ah, Simeon,” she said, surprised, “I’m sorry we didn’t see you there.”

Simeon took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. _He’d never let her know how seeing her like this made him feel – he could never burden her so._

“Apologies,” he said as he looked at MC and smiled, “I did not know that there was someone here. I will be on my way.”

_He never knew that smiling could hurt_ this _bad._

With that, he turned around and walked out of the classroom. As soon as he was in the corridor, Simeon leaned against the wall and took a deep, shaky breath. His heart was racing and the burning sensation in his chest grew even stronger.

_I should be happy for her,_ he told himself once again, _I wish her nothing but joy, and I can bring her nothing, but sorrow. It is for the best then that she is with someone else now._


	10. Solomon

Solomon was walking through the halls of the academy in search of a place where he could read in peace. The exams were drawing near and the library was swarmed with students, all of whom were very good at ignoring the demands of the library’s curator to stay quiet. _Perhaps, I should just find an empty classroom,_ Solomon sighed after being distracted from his reading yet again.

Once he was on the second floor, Solomon remembered a small nook at the end of the eastern corridor with a few classrooms that were hardly ever used. _One of them would be perfect,_ he thought. To Solomon’s chagrin, it appeared all of the classroom were locked – except for one.

As soon as he walked in, Solomon stopped, surprised. In the classroom he saw MC and Astaroth, and they were kissing fervently.

Good for her, Solomon thought looking at MC. He liked Astaroth better than most other demons he had ever met.

He tried his best to ignore the sudden, searing pang of jealousy in his chest. He liked MC – there was no denying it now – and had noticed that she liked him too. And, although he did not come to the Devildom in search of romantic adventures – there were other, more important matters he needed to focus on – Solomon would be lying if he said he was not tempted.

_It’s best that she seems taken with someone else now, less distractions,_ he told himself.

Still, jealousy could not be reasoned with, and Solomon had to look away. There was a strange tightness in his throat and the searing hot sensation spread lower, to his stomach. _Why is something like this affecting me so?_

He knew he should leave – but it was too late. MC pulled away from the kiss, then looked over Astaroth’s shoulder, noticing him. Solomon closed his eyes for a moment, trying his best to regain his composure. Astaroth must have noticed MC’s gaze because, when he opened his eyes, she was looking at him too.

“Solomon,” Astaroth asked with a surprised smile, “What are you doing here?”

“I was just looking for a quiet place to read,” Solomon said, looking MC in the face, “I did not know this room was taken. I’ll be on my way – apologies for interrupting…whatever it is you were doing.”

“We were rehearsing for a play,” MC laughed.

“Rehearsing?” Solomon asked, confused.

That was something he did not expect at all.

“Yes,” MC nodded, “Lord Diavolo wants to have one of his plays performed at the academy’s theater, but, since it’s closed for some work we have been rehearsing here.”

By the look on MC’s face he knew that she was telling the truth. Still, her words did nothing to quell the burning jealousy in his chest – Solomon was no fool and knew that a kiss like that was as far from play pretend as it got. _He could not show that what he saw affected him._

“Very well,” he said, with a slight smile, “I won’t distract you any longer then. Good luck with the rehearsal.”

As he walked into the corridor, Solomon took a deep, shaky breath. _Perhaps his feelings for MC ran deeper than he thought._


	11. Barbatos

Barbatos was walking through the second floor corridor, headed to the classroom where MC and Astaroth were rehearsing. Lord Diavolo had given him an updated script for the play and asked him to bring it to them. The changes were rather minor, and Barbatos wondered why he could not simply send the pictures of updated pages to them, but he said nothing – he was not in the habit of openly questioning his lord’s orders.

When lord Diavolo first brought up the idea of having one of his plays performed, Barbatos was rather surprised and suspicious – that never happened before. The more time passed, the more he was convinced that this entire ordeal was just a part of his lord’s yet another elaborate plan to entertain himself.

When he finally reached the classroom, Barbatos pushed the door open then stopped in the doorway. In the room, MC and Astaroth were sharing a deep, passionate kiss, with MC’s fingers buried in Astaroth’s hair and her arms wrapped around MC’s waist.

Suddenly, there was a strange, unfamiliar feeling in his chest. He did not know what it was – but he knew he did not like it. Somehow, seeing MC like that, in someone else’s embrace, made him almost angry.

Barbatos was taken aback by his own reaction – he had the misfortune of reading the play before and he knew there was a kiss scene. _So why was he feeling this way?_

Unwilling to dwell upon these thoughts – or to witness the kiss any longer – he coughed loudly, hoping to attract MC and Astaroth’s attention. It worked – the two women pulled away from their kiss, startled.

“I’m sorry Barbatos, we did not see you come in,” MC offered apologetically, looking him in the face. The sight of her so flushed and breathless made his heart clench. Still, outwardly he remained absolutely calm – the millennia in lord Diavolo’s service had taught him to never lose his composure.

“Lord Diavolo had sent me here to bring you an updated script,” he said, “He wanted to make some changes to the ending.”

“Thank you,” MC replied, “We should get to rehearsing the ending within the next few days.”

“I will let lord Diavolo know of your progress,” Barbatos said with a polite smile.

As he turned around to leave, he glanced at Astaroth and noticed an amused, mocking gleam in her eyes as she looked at him. _He did not like it at all._

Once he was in the corridor, Barbatos took a deep, shaky breath. There were few occasions he could remember in his life when he was closer to losing his composure. _Why did he feel this way about this mortal? What was so special about her?_ He did not know. And yet, there must have been something, for Barbatos had never craved anyone as much as he did her.

_And that is why I need to keep my distance,_ Barbatos scolded himself. He had more important tasks to dedicate himself to, such as serving lord Diavolo. And that task required his full devotion.

_I have no time for this folly._


	12. Diavolo

Diavolo walked down the halls of the academy, heading to the classroom where Astaroth and MC were rehearsing. He wanted to surprise them with a visit and to see how the rehearsals were going. Diavolo felt excited – this play was going to be greatly entertaining. _In more ways than one._ He could hardly wait to see reaction of certain…individuals to it. _But that will have to wait._

“So, how are the rehearsals going?” Diavolo said loudly, as he pushed the door open and walked into the classroom.

Suddenly, he felt his smile die as deep red blush spread across his cheeks - he saw MC and Astaroth passionately making out. Startled by his voice, the two women pulled away from their kiss, then turned to him.

Diavolo did not know why he’d suddenly felt so awkward. He knew there was a kiss scene in the play - _in fact that scene was part of the reason he picked this particular play to be performed_ – and, as the prince of the Devildom, he’d certainly seen more…scandalous things before. And yet the flushed, breathless look on MC’s face made it seem as though he walked in on something _utterly_ indecent.

“Apologies, we did not hear you come in, my lord,” Astaroth said smiling lightly at him. There was a strange expression on her face, the one Diavolo had never seen before, and then he noticed that she was blushing too. _Could it be that the two of them…_

“No, it’s alright,” Diavolo waived his hand as he smiled at them, “I noticed that the two of you were quite…busy.”

Though he intended for his words to be light-hearted, somehow, they came out more bitter than he’d hoped for. _Why am I feeling this way? I was the one who picked the two of them for this play in the first place._

“We have been rehearsing for some time,” MC nodded innocently.

“Well then, let me see what you have,” Diavolo smiled widely, “From the very beginning, of course.”

He settled on one of the desks and watched MC and Astaroth go through their respective monologues. Diavolo was pleased – though MC had mentioned that she had little experience when it came to theater, she was doing just fine.

And yet, the closer the kiss scene was, the stronger a cold tight feeling in Diavolo’s chest was getting. _What’s going on with me?_ he wondered, _it’s just a kiss._

But as soon as he heard MC say, “Who are you coming to my room like a thief in the night?” he knew he could not stay there any longer.

“Great job,” he said loudly, interrupting the scene as he got up, “I’d love to stay for longer and watch more of your rehearsal, but unfortunately, there are some urgent matters I need to attend to.”

With that he hastily left the classroom.

As he walked through the halls of the academy, Diavolo shook his head, trying to chase away the unwelcome thoughts. _He’d never felt like this before, but then again, a lot of things felt new when it came to MC._ Still, such sentiments were not befitting of the future lord of Devildom.

_I need to get ahold of myself._


End file.
